El más indicado
by LanFan Hawkeye
Summary: Un peligro se acerca, lo sentía... no podía dejarla sola... tampoco perdería la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con ella...


Holaaa todos mis queridos lectores! \(ºwº)/

LanFan reportándose para un nuevo fic!

Es un pequeño one-shot de la pareja que más me gusta "Gale"

Espero que les guste

Sin mas demoras, los comentarios al final x3

**Disclaimer**: Todo lo relacionado a Fairy Tail es propiedad del magnífico **Hiro Mashima-sama.**

* * *

**_Aclaraciones:_**

-Estos son diálogos normales-

~Estos son pensamientos~

* * *

**El más indicado**

* * *

_**POV Gajeel**_

_Este fic se basa en los pensamientos del Gajeel-tsundere (según lo que me dijo mi yo interior osea mi misma)_

* * *

Habíamos llegado a Magnolia después de una pequeña misión, Lily sentado sobre mi hombro mientras que yo, bajaba dificultosamente del tren

—Vamos, vamos, sólo unos cuantos pasos más y ya bajas— dijo mi pequeño gato negro en tono de burla dándome palmadas en la cabeza

—Cállate—bufe molesto, sentía como sí en mi estómago hubiera un mini Salamander peleando contra un mini Cubitos de hielo. Seguí caminando hasta salir de la estación y mi estado no mejoraba, Lily hablaba sobre la misión pero no le prestaba mucha atención, mi estómago rugía por hambre y malestar, respiré profundo para tratar de calmar a mi estómago pero un agradable aroma me invadió, el aroma a flores y un toque de chocolate, inmediatamente mi cuerpo se recuperó y busqué con la vista de donde provenía aquel embriagante aroma

—Gajeel-kun! Lily!— aquella chica de cabellos azules y ojos cafés se acercaba corriendo hacia nosotros con esa hermosa sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que me deja hechizado

—Buenos días Levy-chan!— saludo mi peludo amigo, bajo de mis hombros y Levy lo tomo entre sus brazos para abrazarlo. Porque no podía ser yo el que abrazara? Tal vez sí la saludaré de forma cariñosa ella me abrase. Está decidido eso haré...

—Qué quieres Enana?— pregunté con un tono molesto, estúpido Gajeel porque debes hacer todo lo contrario a lo que pienso cuando estamos junto a ella! Ella hizo una pequeña mueca pero después sonrió

—Venía a buscarte— mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos —sólo quería avisarte que el maestro dará un aviso importante— camino junto a mí y sentí su mano rozar con el mío —Tengo que ir a buscar unas cosas a Fairy Hills pero después pasó al gremio ¿Me acompañan? — Te acompañaría aunque fueras al infierno... Pero un ángel como tú nunca conocería ese lugar —Aún que seguro están cansado de su viaje...—

—No te preocupes por eso Levy! Descansamos mucho en el tren. Gajeel te acompañara— extendió sus alas y tomo el equipaje —yo llevare nuestras cosas al departamento, les alcanzó en el gremio— dijo y se alejo. Estúpido Lily... Te debo una

—Lo siento...— se disculpo —Nos vamos?— di un pequeño gruñido y asentí

**-o-o-o-o-**

El camino de la estación a Fairy Hills era largo pero el tiempo pasó tan rápido que en un parpadeo ella ya había entrado y yo me quedé esperando aquí afuera. Me subí al árbol que daba junto una de las ventanas, aquella que emanaba aquel embriagante aroma a flores y chocolate, me tente a mirar dentro, pero el sonido del agua caer me detuvo, me di un golpe mental al imaginarme su piel blanca ser recorrida por el agua. Me recosté por el tronco del árbol y me deje llevar por el suave tarareo de una música que la Enana cantaba

—Gajeel-kun! Nos vamos?— su voz me despertó haciendo que caiga del árbol —Estas bien?— dijo preocupada acercándose a mí, demasiado para que mí pobre corazón lo soporte

—S_sí, no fue nada— me levante de un salto alejándome —Así bajo de los árboles— dio una pequeña carcajada haciendo que mí corazón latiera mil por hora —Tsk... Vámonos—

**-o-o-o-o-**

Habíamos llegado al gremio hace un par de horas y el viejo aún no aparecía y yo intentaba distraerme con un vaso de cerveza y unas peleas con Salamander. Los magos del gremio empezaron a llegar al igual que el viejo, aún no entendía el porqué del alboroto de las personas hasta que el maestro hablo

—El anuncio de los participantes en la prueba de ascenso a mago clase S— anuncio el maestro y todos dieron un grito unísono, aún no entendía hasta que escuché algunas explicaciones dadas a la Conejita. Una prueba dura? Eso suena interesante —Fuerza... Corazón... Alma... He estado buscando estas cosas este año pasado. Habrá 8 participantes— continuo hablando el viejo, tenía que estar entre ellos, soy uno de los más fuertes en este lugar

—Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster— bien! Son buena competencia —Juvia Loxar, Elfman— Juvia? Bueno después de todo era mago S —Cana Alberona, Fried Justine— sólo quedan dos lugares... Yo y... —Levy McGarden y...— Qué?! La Enana rango S? Es inteligente, fuerte con la magia, buena, capaz, hermosa pero sobre todo hermosa

—El año pasado estuvo a punto!— qué?!

—Por... Porque no fui incluido?— hasta Juvia fue escogida!

—He escuchado tú posición en el gremio, supongo que todavía no confían en ti— aquella era la voz de mí gato

—No, no es eso! No puedo decirte nada, pero no es eso!— no podía ser desconfianza, no podía, el viejo me había encomendado aquella misión de doble espía, que más confianza pedían que eso?!

—Lo escuché de Erza— esa mujer... Debí suponerlo

—Heh heh... Es demasiado pronto—

—Maldita sea!— tenía que ser esa mujer, pero no había tiempo para eso, había algo más importante por qué preocuparme... Levy

Como podría ella enfrentarse a esos idiotas de Salamander y el Cubitos de hielo?

Todos empezaron a elegir sus compañeros, aún había una oportunidad de participar!

—Levy ha sido escogida! Asombroso! Es posible que te conviertas en mago de clase S! nuestra Levy, Clase S!— aquellas voces rechinaban en mí cabeza como uñas por una pizarra, esos idiotas no saben hacer otra cosa que molestar

—Así que! Yo seré tú compañero ¿Cierto?— pero quién se creía esa margarita parlante para decir eso?

—Sí, claro! Ese tengo que ser yo!— ahora él también? Par de idiotas! seguían discutiendo. Suspiro decaída, de seguro piensa que no es capaz de superar la prueba

Tsk... Ninguno de los dos podría ayudarla en los problemas como yo (a excepción sí es de pensar), ninguno de los dos podría protegerla como yo, ninguno de los dos velaría su seguridad como yo!... Es por eso que soy el más indicado para ser su compañero!

—Sí de verdad quieres convertirte en un clase S, entonces te echaré una mano!—

—Gajeel!— me miro suspendida

—Mandaré lejos a cualquiera que no te guste durante el examen!— tenlo por seguro, no dejare que nadie te haga daño, sobre mí cadáver!

—Mí cuerpo es pequeño, y no tengo nada interesante. Pero es que podría perder rápido— porque demonios dices esas cosas! Me dan ganas de abrazarte y protegerte!

—Como dices cosas débiles antes de que te ayude?— la levante para tenerla frente mí y mirarla a los ojos, esos dulces ojos chocolates tan llenos de pureza —Te haré Grande!—

Porque nadie podría ayudarla en los problemas como yo, porque nadie podría protegerla como yo, porque nadie velaría su seguridad como yo!... NADIE PODRIA AMARLA COMO YO!

Es por eso que soy EL MAS INDICADO para ser su compañero!

* * *

Wiiiii aquí termina

:3

-me di una pequeña dosis de inspiración

Como siempre:

_No olviden..._

_-Criticas, comentarios o sugerencias todo ayuda..._

_-Algún error durante la escritura... _

_solo déjenme un Reviews y lo soluciono de inmediato! (de inmediato: en cuanto pueda conectarme T-T) _

* * *

Iba yo leyendo el manga de FT (la sexta ves que leo completamente el manga) y me pregunte a mi misma...

_-mi misma... que habrá pasado por la cabeza de Gajeel-sama en ese momento?_

-... (*¬*) ~_Gajeel-sama..._~

_-Etto... hay alguien alli?_

-HAS AHORA MISMO UN FIC! O NO TE DEJARE DORMIR EN TODA LA NOCHE!

_-pero..._

-DIJE AHORA!

-ok...

* * *

y es así como no dormí y me pase escribiendo toda la noche X3

Lanfan se despide! hasta un próximo fic! o capitulo... XD lo que venga primero!

Chiau chiau!


End file.
